I'm a boy
by Jek Scarlet
Summary: Momoko quiere violar a Kaoru, Brick le quiere lejos de su pelirroja, Butch está en el dilema de si es gay o no, Miyako no sabe si ayudar a Momoko o mantenerse alejada y Boomer cree que todos están locos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pretenece.

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje obsceno, lime, yaoi, OoC.

* * *

**I'm a boy**

Los ovarios de Momoko había explotado al ver lo condenadamente sexy que era Kaoru. Tan endemoniadamente sexy que parecía ser un pecado el no pensar siquiera en violarlo... violarla… violarlo, como sea.

Aunque una parte de ella, una muy pequeña, le decía que estaba mal pensar de esa forma de su amiga, ahora amigo.

Todo por la máquina de Ken. El ya no tan pequeño científico, había construido una máquina que terminó cambiando el sexo de su amiga, convirtiéndola ahora en hombre. Uno muy sexy, cabe decir. Lamentablemente, luego de que la maquina funcionara cumpliendo su propósito, comenzó a hacer un sonido bastante extraño y termino por averiarse.

Kaoru no parecía alterada por el hecho de que ahora era un hombre, ella se había ofrecido a probar la máquina, ya sabía de antemano que algo como eso podría suceder. Además, Ken le prometió reparar la maquina lo antes posible para volverla a la normalidad, y ella confiaba en que él podía lograrlo.

Así que ahora, Kaoru miraba las luchas sin preocuparle el hecho de que era un chico por el cual Momoko estaba, prácticamente, babeando.

Miyako parecía ser la única que se sentía un poco incomoda por el hecho de que ahora una de sus mejores amiga era un chico.

—Kaoru —canturreó Momoko—, tu pecho está bien bueno y trabajado.

Kaoru no decía nada, dejando que Momoko tocase lo que quisiera.

Miyako se sonrojó ante lo que decía y hacía su amiga. Le parecía bastante rara la actitud de Kaoru, pues hubiese esperado que alejase a Momoko a la primera, cosa que no sucedió.

—Esto es un poco extraño —murmuró la rubia observando como Momoko pasaba su mano por el pecho de su amigo, el cual solo miraba hacia el televisor. Aunque Miyako podría jurar que había visto a Kaoru observar a Momoko de reojo y sonreír—. Tengo que hablar con Ken.

Antes de salir de la habitación, miró por última vez al para, observando como Momoko volvía a hacer otro comentario sobre lo marcado que estaban sus músculos.

Sin duda, la apariencia no había sido lo único que cambió en Kaoru.

* * *

**Sé que tengo fics pendientes y que no debería de estar escribiendo esto, ¡Pero me fue imposible no hacerlo!**

**De todas formas es corto, como de cinco, seis capítulos. Y además estoy trabajando en el último capítulo de Juicio al mujeriego. Sí, tenía que subir el final en algún momento.**

**Bueno, como dije, el fic es corto y tendrá de todo. Y claro, se centra en la pareja de verdes, teniendo también de las demás parejas, teniendo también un cruce de parejas. **

**Notaran que la actitud de Kaoru no es la misma, pero es necesario para el fic. Así que, además de apariencia, tendrá pensamientos como los de un chico.**

**Es casi como yaoi si consideramos que Kaoru es ahora un chico, lo que me recuerda, ¿Se les ocurre algún nombre masculino para Kaoru?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.

**Advertencia: **Lenguaje obsceno, lime, yaoi, OoC y yuri (si se toma en cuenta que Kaoru es mujer, muy en el interior).

* * *

**I'm a boy**

_•Permíteme presentarme, soy el que pondrá tu mundo de cabeza.•_

_._

Momoko estaba conteniéndose para no lanzarse sobre Miyako y alejarla de _su _hombre. Y es que el culpable de que ahora Momoko estuviese taladrando la cabeza de la rubia con la mirada, no era otro más que el moreno que se encontraba cómodamente devorando la cena que su dulce amiga de ojos azules le había preparado.

Luego de probar un bocado de la comida de la rubia, Kaoru dijo algo que hizo que Momoko agregara a la rubia como una de sus rivales.

—Miyako, ¡Esto sabe cómo el cielo! —eso provocó que Miyako sonriera avergonzada y sonrojada—. Definitivamente, tú serás mi esposa.

Y luego de eso se desato el infierno.

Miyako advirtió el peligro, pues se alejó de Kaoru inmediatamente, temiendo que Momoko de un momento a otro, saltase sobre ella como un animal salvaje directo a la yugular. Y no exageraba.

—Momoko, te ves más bonita cuando sonríes, que cuando frunces el ceño —dijo Kaoru parándose frente a ella y depositando un beso sobre su frente—. Creo que iré a darme una ducha.

—Sí —sentía que se derretía por tal acto hecho por el moreno. Dio un largo y sonoro suspiro

—Momoko, tenemos que hablar —Miyako la miro con seriedad no propia de ella

·.·.·.·.·.·

* * *

Frunció los labios en señal de descontento. No lo agradaba nada de lo que le había dicho Miyako, ¿Estar lejos de Kaoru?, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se mantendría lejos de semejante hombre?

—Es injusto Miyako —protestó—. Mira si es a quien he estado esperando todo este tiempo, puede que él sea mi príncipe azul, mi otra mitad.

—Momoko, me parece que estas olvidando algo muy importante aquí, y es que, ¡Es chico es Kaoru! —Gritó—; una de tus amigas.

La mirada entre alarmada y decepcionada de Momoko, le hizo comprender a Miyako que su amiga había olvidado por completo ese pequeño detalle.

— ¡Lo olvidaste!

— ¡No! es solo que… que… ¡es culpa de él! —Gritó devuelta—, yo soy solo una víctima de ese hombre con cuerpo de infarto. Sólo soy una adolecente con las hormonas alborotadas—terminó de hablar a unos centímetros del rostro de Miyako.

La rubia arqueó una ceja, escéptica. Fue a decir algo cuando una voz masculina la interrumpió.

— ¿Van a besarse? —Ambas giraron a ver a Kaoru que acababa de salir de la ducha sólo con una toalla en su cintura—. Porque me encantaría ver eso.

La de ojos de zafiro aparto la mirada avergonzada y con las mejillas tan rojas como tomates en primavera. Momoko, por otro lado, parecía estar en el séptimo cielo.

Parecía que la pelirroja en cualquier momento se tiraría sobre el chico, arrebatándole lo único que lo cubría y violaría ahí mismo. Si eso llegase a suceder, Miyako saldría corriendo sin mirar atrás.

En el momento en el que le rezaba a todos los dioses existentes para que Momoko no comenzara una escena no apta para menores, sus cinturones comenzaron a sonar salvándola de algo que no quería presenciar.

Ambas chicas comenzaron su transformación, para posteriormente dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Ken. Kaoru les siguió detrás, llevando aun sólo una toalla.

—Ken, ¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunto la, autoproclamada, líder rosa.

—Los Rowdy están causando problemas, tienen que detenerlos —ordenó—. ¿Tú por qué no te has transformado? —quiso saber apuntando a Kaoru.

—No recuerdo donde deje mi cinturón —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Tampoco sé si en este estado pueda transformarme.

—Es cierto, aún no sabemos si puedes transformarte.

Nadie notó cuando Miyako abandono la habitación para volver minutos más tarde con el cinturón del moreno.

—Aquí tiene Kaoru, estaba entre tu ropa sucia —le entregó el cinturón. El joven le sonrió en agradecimiento.

Momoko se acercó a la rubia con una sonrisa pícara.

—Así que revisaste su ropa sucia, ¿he? —Se burló— ¿encontraste algo interesante?

Al comprender a que se refería su amiga, la cara de Miyako adquirió un fuerte color escarlata.

— ¡Increíble!, al parecer el traje también cambio —exclamó Ken—. Tal vez sea para la comodidad del usuario. Si el profesor estuviese aquí de seguro y le encantaría examinarlo.

El nuevo traje de Kaoru ahora era un holgado pantalón verde y blanco, junto con una remera verde bastante ajustada al cuerpo y un chaleco de color blanco. Su arma seguía siendo la misma.

—Genial, ahora vamos a detener a los Rowdy —dijo Miyako viendo como Momoko volvía a babear.

Tal vez debería comprar una cuerda para evitar una posible violación.

·.·.·.·.·.·

* * *

Luego de unos minutos de vuelo, llegaron al centro de la ciudad.

— ¿Dónde están esos alborotadores? —preguntó Momoko mirando hacia todos lados.

—No lo sé, tal vez ahí —con un movimiento de cabeza, Kaoru índico el lugar donde varios jóvenes salían alarmados.

—Vamos a detener a esos vándalos —ordenó Momoko.

Entraron al local encontrado un desastre típico de los Rowdy. Máquinas de videojuegos destruidas y tiradas por todos lados, además de rebanadas de pizza por aquí y por allá.

—Se nota que no han madurado, siguen siendo unos cerdos—se quejó la pelirroja luego de pisar una rebanada de pizza y casi resbalar con ella—. Cuando los encuentre, pagaran por haber arruinado un momento tan magnifico como lo era ver a Kaoru solo en toalla, mientras su cabello aun escurría agua y…

Sus compañeros ignoraron las divagaciones de la chica, buscando con la mirada a los causantes del desastre.

—No están aquí —dijo Miyako—. Se han id… ¡Ha!

Kaoru se tiró sobre ella, evitando el ataque de los tres hermanos Rowdy.

— ¡Yoyo-supremo!

Momoko lanzo un rápido ataque, siendo esquivado y a su vez contraatacado. Un calcetín de Butch impacto en su cara. Comenzó a correr con el calcetín aun en su rostro hasta que impacto son una pared y calló inconcinamente.

Brick aprovecho la distracción de Miyako para atacarla con su popote.

Cuando Boomer fue a atacar a la súper poderosa restantes, pero no alcanzo a girar en su dirección cuando escucho que alguien gritaba; — ¡Martillo sónico! —aunque le resultó extraño que el tono de voz no fuese como el de la chica verde, sino que fuese masculino. De todas formas eso no importaba, pues termino impactando con una pared.

— ¿Tu quién demonios eres? —quiso saber Brick—; ¿¡Dónde está la súper poderosa verde?!

—Soy Kaito —se presentó con una sonrisa, colocando el martillo sobre su hombro—; el verde.

— ¿Kaito? —Butch volteó a ver a Brick—, ¿Qué no era una chica la tercera?

Brick se encogió de hombros restándoles importancia. A él le daba igual.

—Qué importa, es el enemigo —dijo—, hay que derrotarlo como a la rubia llorona y la pelirroja plana.

Luego de decir "Pelirroja plana", Momoko se levantó inmediatamente gritando.

— ¿¡Cómo que pelirroja plana?! —gritó indignada—. ¡No soy plana!

—Lo que tú digas; tabla.

Momoko ya iba a comenzar a gritarle impropios, cuando unas manos se posaron en sus senos. Los colores se le subieron al rostro en cuestión de segundos, al notar como Kaito comenzaba a tocarle el busto.

—Pues es verdad Momoko, no estas para nada plana —le miro con una sonrisa, sin apartar sus manos de los pechos de la chica—. Tienes buenos pechos, ¡Y son tan suaves!

Brick observaba todo atónito. Ni siquiera él había llegado a ser tan pervertido, solo había levantado su falda una vez y ya, pero este chico le había ganado.

— ¡Dejen de tocarse! —Interrumpió Butch el momento—. Estamos en una pelea, ¿lo olvida?

Kaito volvió su mirada hacia Butch, manteniéndola en él por varios minutos, antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.

Miyako que había visto todo, prefirió quedarse alejada al ver la sonrisa de su amigo. Ese gesto no le agradaba para nada.

El moreno se acercó a Butch, aun con esa sonrisa peligrosa que no prometía nada bueno.

—No te pongas celoso, prefiero los morenos a los pelirrojos —dicho esto coloco una mano detrás de su nuca y lo atrajo hacia él; besándolo.

El líder pelirrojo ahora se encontraba en shock. Ver a su hermano ser besado por otro chico había sido demasiado para él. Agradecía que Boomer estuviese inconsciente entre los escombros.

Momoko por otra parte estaba en las nubes. Primero un chico que estaba como el infierno le tocaba los senos, y ahora podía presencia yaoi en vivo y en directo con dos chicos que estaban bien calientes. Sí moría ahora lo haría feliz.

Miyako quería creer que eso era un sueño, nadie sería capaz de hacer algo así a menos que fuese en un sueño. Kaoru no besaría a Butch a menos que fuese en el más loco y retorcido sueño.

O al menos, era lo que la rubia quería creer.

·.·.·.·.·.·

* * *

**Tal vez fue algo piensen que fue algo muy apresurado una escena así, pero fue lo que salio de mi cabeza.**

**Como ven, la versión masculina de Kaoru es bastante pervertida y osada. Contrario a la versión femenina.**

**Tratare de subir la continuación lo antes posible. Lo prometo. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Advertencia: **Lenguaje obsceno, lime, yaoi, yuri (si se toma en cuenta de que Kaoru es mujer, muy en el interior), OoC. Si no les gusta estas cosas, absténganse de leer.

* * *

**I'm a boy**

Boomer despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mirando en todas las direcciones en busca de sus hermanos. Lo ultimo que lograba recordar era que se encontraban atacando a las _piojosas_, como él les decía, antes de ser atacado. Sinceramente no recordaba más.

—Yo sólo quería un poco de pizza —susurró sacudiendo su ropa y observando a su alrededor.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo; demasiado tranquilo.

¿Sus hermanos se habían ido y dejado ahí solo?, era posible y si fuese así no se extrañaría.

Mientras se dirigía a la salida del local, divisó a la rubia. Se cubría el rostro con ambas manos y parecía querer pasar desapercibida.

Estaba dispuesto a aprovechar la oportunidad y atacarla, cuando notó cierta escena no agradable ante sus ojos. ¿Qué hacia ese _chico desconocido _besando a su hermano?, ¿por qué su mano se dirigía a los pantalones de Butch?, ¿por qué parecía que estaba a punto de presenciar una violación?

Y soltando un grito de colegiala, Boomer corrió a separar a su hermano de una posible violación, luego tomo a un paralizado Brick y salió del local en cuestión de segundos, cargando a sus dos hermanos que parecían estar en otro mundo.

— ¿Qué acaba de suceder? —preguntó Kaito al notar que le habían quitado entre las manos a Butch.

— ¡Kaoru! —gritó Miyako acercándose más roja que un tomate en temporada—, ¿¡qué fue todo eso?!, ¿¡qué te pasa?! —su rostro parecía tomar una tonalidad más fuerte de rojo.

El moreno se encogió de hombros indiferente ante la alterada rubia.

—Fue un impulso, nada más. No te alteres.

—Sí Miyako, no te alteres, esa fue la escena yaoi más hermosa que vi en mi vida —chilló Momoko imaginando quien sabe que cosas—. Pero ese rubio tenía que interrumpirla, ¿no?

La rubia les miro antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza, con esos dos no se podía razonar, menos ahora en las condiciones en las que se encontraban. Observó el desorden de maquinas y comida a su alrededor antes de hacer un mueca._  
_

—Volvamos al laboratorio —ordenó.

Los otros sólo asintieron antes de seguirla.

* * *

— ¿Enserio Kaito besó a Butch? —preguntó Ken a Miyako. Él no le había creído a Momoko cuando está le había relatado todo con lujo de detalles.

—Sí, él sí eso eso —confirmo mientras ayudaba al pequeño científico —. Pero lo de que le sacó los pantalones es una mentira —dijo con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza por la mentira que Momoko había dicho.

Al parecer la pelirroja había agregado escenas de más a lo que había ocurrido. Imaginación de fujoshi, se decía Miyako.

—Al parecer están mezclados.

Miró al pequeño de manera interrogante, ¿A qué se refería al decir que están mezclados?, no hablaba de Kaoru, ¿o si?

—Creo que la parte femenina de Kaoru está mezclada con su lado masculino, osea, Kaito. Eso explicaría su forma de actuar.

Miyako asintió comprendiendo la situación. Eso explicaba muchas cosas; como la actitud de Kaoru estando con Momoko, al parecer ese era su lado masculino actuando, y lo sucedido con Butch podía deberse a su parte femenina mezclada un poco con los pervertido de Kaito.

Pero si había actuado la parte femenina, en este caso Kaoru, ¿Esto quería decir que ella sentía algo por Butch?, ¿o las personalidades mezcladas hacían esa clase de estragos?

Por Dios que era muy difícil de comprender. El tratar de buscar una respuesta hacia que saltaran muchas dudas.

—Ken, ¿Cuánto falta para que la maquina pueda volver a Kaoru a como era antes? —quiso saber. Era mejor que ella volviese a la normalidad, así las posibles violaciones se acabarían.

El pequeño le sonrío tranquilizándola.

—No mucho, en una hora tendremos a la Kaoru de siempre. Solo aguanta una hora más y trata de que Momoko no haga nada que luego lamentemos.

Soltó una risa nerviosa antes de decirle que le dejaba terminar tranquilo. No es que dudara de esos dos, era que... a quien engañaba, dudaba enormemente. Kaito ya le había estado toqueteando los pechos a Momoko y esta se había dejado; además de que le había gustado. Esperaba no entrar a el comedor y encontrarlos haciendo algo raro, o sin ropa. Ella quería no pensar cosas como esas, pero esos dos ya le habían demostrado que cualquier cosa podía suceder con esos dos estado juntos.

—Que estén con ropa por favor, que estén vestidos Dios —pedía mirando hacia el techo del laboratorio.

— ¡Pero Kaito! —La de ojos zafiro soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro al ingresar a la habitación y encontrar a Momoko abrazada de las piernas de su amigo.

— ¿Ahora qué está pasando?

—Ella quiere que la bese —contestó el chico un poco hastiado —Ya se lo dije, te prometí no hacerle nada, pero ella no quiere entender.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó Miyako, sólo recibió un asentimiento como respuesta—. Que bueno saber que solo me tengo que preocupar por ella —dijo observando como Momoko lloraba y se aferraba más—. De todas formas no tiene que preocuparte mucho, en una hora volverás a ser una chica.

Sus acompañantes voltearon a verle inmediatamente luego de pronunciadas aquellas palabras, ¿Volver a ser una chica?

— ¿De qué hablas Miyako? —preguntó Momoko al fin soltando las piernas de Kaito y levantándose.

Miyako quiso saber que transitaba por la cabeza de su pelirroja amiga, ¿cuántas veces se lo había dicho ya?, ¿tan fácil olvidaba aquel gran detalle?

—Kaito volverá a ser Kaoru; nuestra amiga —contestó enfatizando lo ultimo—. No lo vuelvas a olvidar.

—No lo había olvidado, sólo quería ver si tú lo recordabas.

Miyako le miró de forma sarcástica.

* * *

— ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso?! —gritó Boomer histérico mientras abofeteaba a sus hermanos tratando de hacerlos reaccionar—. ¡Reaccionen maldita sea!

—Él me...besó, un chico me beso —dijo Butch—, un... chico... ¡Un chico me besó!

Boomer suspiró al ver que volvía a entrar en trance.

¿Quien demonios era ese chico?, si quería averiguarlo, tendría que hacerlo por cuenta propia, porque dudaba que aquellos dos despertaran del trance en el que estaban en un buen, muy buen rato.

Y con el pensamiento de descubrir la identidad del "violador" se dirigió al lugar que él sabía, encontraría a las súper poderosas y a aquel individuo de cabellos negros que, increíblemente, se parecía mucho a su hermano Butch.

Sólo esperaba no terminar como sus hermanos, él no quería ser besado por un chico.

* * *

Gruñó al ver el desorden que era la habitación de su hermana menor, él se negaba rotundamente a limpiar aquella cantidad de mugre que estaba por todos lados.

—Kaoru tiene _mucho _que limpiar.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo.

—_ ¿Hola?... sí, ¿Miyako?... ¿se queda a dormir ahí?... ¿y no puede ella venir por sus cosas? —_volvió a observar el desorden, iba a negarse cuando escuchó una voz masculina de fondo —_, ¿He, Miyako? sí, sí le llevo sus cosas._

* * *

_— _¿¡Cómo es posible que se rompa de la nada?! _—_se escuchó el giro histérico de Miyako desde fuera de el laboratorio_—, ¡Admite que deliberadamente rompiste la maquina, Momoko! _

Dai se preguntaba mentalmente cuántas veces había escuchado a la rubia dulce gritar. Nunca, esa era la respuesta. Miyako jamás había levantado la voz, al menos no en su presencia.

_—Tal vez fue un accidente Miyako, no creo que Momo quisiera romperla a propósito _—__se abstuvo de llamar a la puerta al escuchar, de nueva cuenta, aquella voz.

Al ingresar el lugar de donde provenían aquellas voces, se encontró a una Miyako que parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, a Momoko atada y amordazada en un rincón, y un chico de cabellos negros que se paseaba por el lugar usando sólo unos boxers.

No había rastro de Kaoru por ningún lado, eso lo altero.

__—__ ¿Quien carajos eres tú y dónde está mi hermana? —preguntó mordaz al momento en el que le aplicaba una llave que haría sentir orgulloso a su progenitor. _  
_

Sólo recibió como respuesta, una sonrisa que le hizo poner nervioso. Era el mismo gesto que le hacía Kaoru cada vez que peleaban.

—Dai, siéntate por favor, tenemos mucho de que hablar —pidió la de ojos zafiro de la forma más dulce posible. Dai asintió con algo de duda, la mirada y sonrisa de aquel sujeto le asustaba y generaba mucha desconfianza; y dudas.

—Pues veras, el chico que está aquí es... Kaoru; tú hermana —informó Miyako sin un poco de tacto. Kairo se le tiro encima abrasándole, al momento que canturreaba un _"Hermanito"_

_—Yaoi incestuoso~_

* * *

¿Cómo entraría sin ser visto?, las ventanas parecían la opción más sensata.

— _¡No!_ —hasta los oídos de Boomer llegó el grito desgarrador de aquel chico de cabellos verdes que había ingresado minutos antes al recinto.

Se acercó a la ventana más cercana para averiguar que sucedía, tanto escándalo le llamaba la atención. Al observar hacia dentro, observó como aquel moreno que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, estaba sobre el adolescente de cabellos verdes que había visto minutos atrás.

Había visto alguna que otra película parecida, además de sucesos así en alguno que otro callejón de los barios bajos, la única diferencia era que había una mujer y un hombre, no dos hombres. No era tan inocente y despistado como sus hermanos y madre creían, él sabía una que otra cosa que sus hermanos no. Esa era una de ellas.

Aunque le parecía raro que el de cabellos verdes intentara huir despavorido de aquel sitio, mientras el otro se abrazaba como un koala mientras reía como maniático.

_Está loco, ese tipo está bien loco. _

La rubia estaba diciendo algo que, al parecer, a nadie le importaba, luego abandonaba la habitación arrastrando algo naranja que se movía de forma frenética.

¿Esa no era la loca del yo-yo a la que se llevaban?, ¿podría ser posible que la rubia que aparentaba ser tan inocente fuese en secreto una asesina la cual llevaba victimas varoniles para que su cómplice las violase y luego terminaran por matarlos?

Boomer trago duro. Ellos estaban locos, más locos que Mojo, Him y Brick juntos.

¿Y qué si Butch era la próxima victima en su lista?; ¿y si el beso fuese eso que los de la mafia llamaban "El beso de la muerte"?; ¿y si ahora iban por él al haberlos descubierto?; ¿y si lo tomaban como un esclavo sexual?

Jamás había confiado en aquella rubia de sonrisa inocente y falda muy corta.

De cualquier forma, él llegaría a descubrir que hacían esos dos. Todo sea por mantener la virginidad de su hermano, y la suya propia, intactas.

* * *

—Tú quieta aquí, no confió en ti luego de haber arruinado la maquina de Ken y destrozado todo la ropa de Kaito para así verlo desnudo —dijo Miyako con el ceño fruncido—. Creo que una ducha con agua caliente me quitara el estrés.

Momoko se movió en busca de encontrar una forma de escapar. Estaba ofendida y molesta con su amiga por creer que ella había roto la maquina de Ken. Sí había destrozado la ropa de Kaito, pero no se había acercado a aquella maquina, ella no quería terminar siendo un chico, ¡No justo ahora que le estaba creciendo el busto!

* * *

Boomer miraba por cada ventana que encontraba, en busca de la rubia y la pelirroja, pero no estaban por ningún lado y temía que cuando menos se lo esperase apareciesen detrás de él dejándolo inconsciente y llevándolo a un lugar donde no pudiesen escuchar sus gritos desgarradores y suplicas de ayuda.

¡Bingo!

Al fin hallaba la ubicación de aquella de ojos celestes, al parecer estaba en el baño, dejando su cabello libre de aquellas habituales coletas y comenzando a quitarse las prendas.

Uno botón, dos botones, tres botones; fuera la camisa y hola el sujetador blanco y la piel que, a simple vista, parecía ser la cosa más suave del mundo. Casi sufre un infarto al ver como aquella falda a cuadros se deslizaba por las blancas y torneadas piernas, dejando a la vista unas bragas blancas a juego.

Tal vez era el momento perfecto para pegar media vuelta y marcharse de ahí, después de todo a él le desagradan las mujeres y sus piojos. Sus ojos no dejaron en ningún momento de seguir el movimiento que sus pequeñas manos hacían hacia la prenda que cubría sus pechos.

Eran movimientos lentos, algo provocativos desde su punto de vista, como si ella supiese que él estaba ahí de mirón, y sólo hacia aquello para torturarlo y provocarlo. Lo atraía hacia una trampa.

—_Es una bruja peor que Sedusa —_susurró viendo como el sujetador terminaba en la cesta de ropa sucia, siendo acompañado muy pronto por la ultima prenda.

Pronto la ventana se encontró empañada, Boomer con la imagen de el agua deslizándose por el cuerpo de aquella rubia, y un enorme bulto entre sus pantalones que él no se explicaba el por qué.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé, poco Butch/Kaito. Pero no se preocupen, en el próximo ya hay escena yaoi. Así como algo de los rojos y de los azules (como se vio en este capítulo)**

**Boomer es un personaje importante en el fic; muy importante. Dai aparece bastante en la historia (más carne para Momoko, sí)  
**

**Y sí, Momoko tiene el papel de Fujoshi-cupido-corazón-con-imaginación-al-cien-por-ciento-creadora-de-tríos-yaoi-aveces-cuartetos (?**

**Pregunta, ¿A quien ven de seme y a quien de uke?**

**Pd: No actualizare mis otros fics pendientes hasta terminar este, porque estoy constantemente pensando en uno y en otro y no escribo de ninguno. De esta forma mi mente se centrara en esto y podre actualizar por semana (también den las gracias a Ziimeya que me está constantemente acosando para que actualice. Que es lo que se necesita, por lo general, para hacer que yo actualice). **

**See you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pretenece.

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje obsceno, lime, yaoi, OoC.

_Diez Kaitos se balanceaban sobre los labios de Butch, como veía que no se apartaba Miyako tuvo que detenerlo~_

_Yaoi en vivo se presenciaba y Momoko agonizaba, como veían que no apartaban Miyako tuvo que apartarlos._

* * *

**I'm a boy**

Intentó borrar de su mente cualquier imagen indecorosa donde Kaito y Dai fueran los protagonistas. Sabía que la actitud de la morena había cambiado demasiado, así como su aspecto, pero tenía claro que siendo Kaoru o Kaito, nada raro sucedería si le dejaba a solas con Dai. Al menos no abusaría del de cabellos verdes como lo hizo con Momoko; o Butch.

Suspiró intentando descubrir el por qué la forma de actuar de aquel joven que, por alguna razón, le perturbaba con tan sólo ser nombrado. Kaito tenía un no-sé-qué que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Su sonrisa despampanante le gritaba que algo ocultaba, y su mirada que lo analizaba todo, sin perder ningún detalle de lo que sucedía a su alrededor hacían que, por alguna extraña razón, Miyako desconfiara de él. Que Kaoru la perdonara, pero no confiaba en Kaito.

El producto para el cabello quemando sus ojos le sacó de sus pensamientos, buscó, entre quejidos y tropiezos una toalla con la cual secarse. Chocó contra la pared unas veces y golpeó su codo en el lavado antes de chocar contra alguien.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral al notar que no era Momoko quien estaba frente a ella, su pecho era demasiado plano para ser su pelirroja amiga. Miyako no era de maldecir, pero en ese momento lo hacía, porque estaba denuda, mojada y sus ojos ardían impidiéndole ver quien estaba frente a ella viéndola como llegó al mundo. Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta impidiéndole decir algo, así como también los gritos histéricos que podría dar en una situación así.

Pensó en Kaito y su mirada lasciva, en Dai, ¡por Dios! hasta se imaginó al pequeño Ken, y eso la aterraba completamente. Aunque su cerebro descartó la idea rápidamente; Ken no era alto.

Cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensó al sentir la cálida respiración de aquel individuo en su cuello, aspiró su cabello y luego pareció alejarse unos centímetros. Sabía que no se había ido, aún lo sentía cerca. Miyako se sonrojó al sentí otros labios sobre los suyos, fue sólo un pequeño rose que no duro más de unos segundos antes de que la otra persona se apartara. Antes de escuchar los pasos alejarse hacia lo que parecía ser la ventana, sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla, algo que le aceleró aún más el corazón.

Se quedó ahí por unos segundos, con ojos ojos apenas ardiendo y la sensación de aún tener esos labios sobre los suyos.

* * *

—Así que ahora eres hombre, besaste a otro hombre y además abusaste de la pequeña Momoko —habló Dai mientras miraba a Kaito del otro lado de la sala—. Con todo esto se me hace difícil creer que eres mi molesta pero querida hermanita. A papá le dará algo cuando te vea así.

Kaito bufo. Estaba aburrido de escuchar y escuchar hablar a su hermano mayor. Su molesta voz le distraía de sus pensamientos, pensamientos que tenían que ver con un moreno de ojos verdes y expresión de estupefacción. No podía evitar el pensar en tener a Butch entre sus brazos, era un extraño sentimiento que ni él comprendía. Los sentimientos de la chica, se decía para si mismo.

—Hey, Dai, ¿por qué no vas a ver que está haciendo Momoko? tal vez podría estar tratando de destruir la maquina; de nuevo.

Dai le observo un momento, como desconfiando de él, pero al final termino cediendo y fue a revisar. Cuando estuvo solo volvió a transformarse para luego emprender vuelo y dirigirse a la ciudad en busca de su presa.

* * *

Butch miró por la sucia ventana que daba hacia la calle. La guarida de Mojo nunca había sido de su agrado, pero en ese momento no tenía donde ir y sus hermanos lo habían dejado solo. Boomer había desparecido y Brick le había dicho que no le molestase con su estúpida paranoia de que aquel chico lo buscaba, pero él sabía que Brick también había visto esa estela color verde volando por la cuidad antes de salir corriendo como cobarde y dejarlo solo.

En esos momentos maldecía el ser tan atractivo.

Casi gritó cuando la puerta fue desprendida de su lugar y terminó chocando contra una pared. La nube de polvo que llenó el lugar le dio tiempo para esconderse entre la basura que estaba esparcida por todo el lugar.

—Hey sexy, sé que estas aquí, ¿por qué no sales para divertirte un poco? —gritó Kaito pateando el brazo de uno de los viejos robots de Mojo—. Si sales ahora, prometo ser delicado.

Butch tragó saliva con dificultad, ese tipo estaba loco.

—Destruiré todo el lugar si es necesario. Enserio, lo haré —advirtió—. Sé que te gustara lo que tengo pensado para hacer contigo.

Sintió pavor al no poder divisarlo, asomó un poco más la cabeza de entre los escombros para notar que no había nadie ahí.

—No podrás evitar grita como una perrita cuando eses debajo de mi —susurró en su oído en voz ronca.

* * *

— ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Dai mientras se apresuraba y soltaba a Momoko.

—Miyako me amordazó y ató cuando la maquina de Ken apareció rota, ella dijo que fui yo, ¡Pero juro no lo hice! —dijo Momoko un poco dolida por la desconfianza de Miyako hacia ella—. Yo estaba comiendo mis dulces cuando la maquina se daño, apuesto a que fue Miyako y quiere culparme a mi por eso.

—No lo creo. Dudo que hayan sido alguna de ustedes, son demasiado dulces y amables como para hacer algo así.

La pelirroja se sonrojó antes las palabras del de cabellos verdes. No dudo en lanzarse a abrazarlo cuando sus manos se vieron libres de aquellas ataduras.

—Debemos ir por Kao... digo Kaito, de seguro aprovechó la oportunidad y se fue —dijo Dai apartando un poco a Momoko.

—Oh, claro.

* * *

Soltó un jadeo cuando sintió la mano de Kaito colarse entre sus pantalones y apretarle con fuerza. Intentó apartarle, pero sólo consiguió ser empujado con demasiada fuerza contra la pared. La cabeza le punzó de dolor ante tal impacto, pero eso no pareció importarle a Kaito quien volvió al ataqué y lo aprisiono entre la pared y su cuerpo.

Pasó su lengua por toda la longitud de su cuello provocando que Butch se estremeciera. Su mano se cerro sobre los negros cabellos antes de estampar sus labios sobre los del otro en un beso un tanto brusco, Butch mantuvo los labios cerrados para fastidio de Kaito.

— ¿Sabes? todo sería más fácil para ti si cooperaras —dijo con una sonrisa libidinosa mientras se desasía de la chaqueta de Butch—. Podría hasta gustarte.

El ceño fruncido de Butch y le golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en la mejilla, Kaito retrocedió unos pasos aturdido antes de levantar la miradas hacía él y sonreírle; el golpe sólo había despertado aún más su interés, Butch golpeó de nuevo, esta en el estomago, provocando que cayera de rodillas al piso.

—Por un momento pudiste intimidarme, pero ahora veras de lo que es capaz el gran Butch —para fastidio de Butch, Kaito se levanto riendo, como si aquellos golpes no hubiesen sido nada.

—Venga, golpeame, eso hace que esto me guste más.

Butch retrocedió unos pasos aturdido por aquellas palabras, al parecer aquel tipo era un masoquista y eso no le agradaba. Algo dentro de él le gritaba que tenía que salir de aquel lugar y rápido, estar a solas con aquel sujeto podía ser peligroso.

Aprovechando el descuido del Rowdy, se acercó a él y volvió a estamparlo contra la pared.

—Como dije antes, si cooperas, puede que te guste —y sin más volvió a besarle, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de Butch, procediendo a introducir su mano entre los pantalones de éste nuevamente y acariciarle.

Unos cuantos gemidos se escaparon de los labios de Butch al sentir las caricias que el otro le daba, Kaito era un tanto brusco, pero estaba logrando que Butch se perdiera en el delirio de placer que le propinaba. En algún punto había correspondido el beso y comenzado una lucha por obtener el control, una lucha la cual estaba perdiendo, así como sus pantalones los cuales Kaito se estaba encargando de quitar.

Butch ronroneo, para deleite de Kaito quien comenzó a deslizar su lengua por el pecho de Butch, dejando un camino de saliva. Se detuvo en los boxer, dispuesto a quitarlo cuando una voz le interrumpió.

— ¿¡Quién a destruido la casa de Mojo?! —preguntó el simio.

Butch pareció volver en si antes aquellos gritos pues empujó a Kaito lejos, quien chasqueó la lengua molesto por ser interrumpido.

—Estúpido simio.

* * *

**Sí, lo sé, no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto. Lo siento.**

**El capítulo iba a ser otra cosa (Como Boomer secuestrando a Miyako y Kaito acosando a Butch), pero esto me gusto más.**

**Sobre eso del nombre de Kaoru, sí, pude dejarlo igual porque es para hombre y bla, bla, pero la idea es que no sepan que son la misma persona. Es que no tendría el mismo efecto si supieran que es Kaoru (con pene). De todas formas el fic es mío así que yolo.**

**Sobre las parejas, como ya se ve van a ser; Kaito&amp;Butch, Brick&amp;Momoko, Boomer&amp;Miyako, Dai&amp;?**

**Creo que Dai es perfecto y sexy y la perfección no puede quedarse sola, puede que le ponga una pareja... estoy pensándolo seriamente.**

**Sin más que decir...**

**See you later.**


End file.
